Embrace The Impact
by DamnedAndDevoured
Summary: Hermione belongs to Fleur, she just doesn't know it yet. What happens when you cross a possessive Veela with a headstrong witch? Will this end in tragedy, or will they both embrace the impact? Begins in HP 4th year, obvious Femslash. Rated M for possible future plot bunnies.
1. Chapter 01: A Fleeting Shadow

**Authors Note:** As some of you may know, this is a re-post of a previous story of mine. I am re-posting this because I am starting over with it. I'm combing through what I have previously written to look for obvious grammar mistakes and the like. I don't have a beta, also I am bad with the mechanics of grammar, so if you spot something feel free to tell me. There may be a few minor changes in the way this story is written, no plot changes though. I am making a promise to actually update this with some sort of consistency. I am extremely busy, so my goal is at least once a month. Yes I know this is slow, it also means that the story WILL come to completion though despite speed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making money from this. All I take credit for are my ideas in regard to the plot.

* * *

**Chapter One** : _**A Fleeting Shadow**_

From the shadows of a darkened alcove a lone figure smirked. They peered out with sharp eyes; eyes that were tracking a single figure moving within a crowd of bodies. Classes had just finished for the day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A time that Fleur Delacour had been impatiently waiting for. She had discovered this particular spot in one of her many pursuits of a certain someone. Fleur found herself rushing there day after day to observe her prey with a self satisfied pleasure. The Veela had discovered her conquest upon her arrival to this school. It had been a day that she had been prepared for all her life; the day she would come into first contact with her Chosen.

As soon as she seemingly glided down from the carriage that had brought her from Beauxbatons and onto the frozen grounds of Hogwarts, her thrall started pulsing within the confines of her body. It was fighting Fleur for control of her mind in its efforts to lead her to someone that was amongst the congregation of greeters. Never before had her thrall taken on an almost sentient aspect before. She had been forewarned of this event, the thrall turning against herself, by her grandmère. She was instantly aware of the fact that her destined one was somewhere on these grounds. The Veela within Fleur pounded at her boundaries of sanity trying desperately to seek out what belonged to it.

It took all her effort to maintain control. Her saving grace came in the form of Madame Maxime leading herself and her classmates forward into the frost bitten castle. Fleur fervently scanned all the faces surrounding her as she walked into the building, frustration quickly growing within her. She entered a long hall and found herself sitting down with her fellow students at a table. Her search seemed never ending until finally, the spark of recognition she had been waiting for shot up her spine like a bolt of lightening. The spark came from a thin figure entering the same door she herself just had.

A wild untamed mane was what first caught her attention, lowering her gaze slowly she devoured the sight of her Chosen. Brows furrowed slightly over wide set, deep chocolate brown orbs that were brilliant with intelligence and passion. A small nose leading down to pursed lips, lips she wanted to brush her fingertips over desperately, a defiant chin completing the picture. Her mate was very cute when angered Fleur had decided then, purring in pleasure at her discovery. She consumed the vision of what was her Chosen. She was too far on the thin side for Fleur's comfort, too pale to be considered healthy in any region of the world. Her hair would be utter perfection with help of a conditioner Fleur was fond of. With many healthy meals and excursions into the sun, she decided that her soul mate would be the very definition of beauty.

Fleur slowly came back into herself after being so entranced by her new, dare she be so bold to say (and she would), love. She also became aware of her surroundings once more despite how overcome she was with the desire to be next to her Chosen. Overhearing one of her companions complain about the shortage of bouillabaisse she understood immediately how she would achieve her desires. She stood abruptly and advanced towards her prize without haste.

"Excuse moi, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" She asked, staring at the girl unwaveringly. A red headed boy across from her intended gurgled something incomprehensible before turning an appalling shade of purple. Luckily the black haired boy next to her had enough wits to answer though.

"Yeah, have it."

Fleur continued to examine her Chosen until she finally turned around and looked at her. At the moment that their eyes met, Fleur knew that everything her grandmère had told her was true. Unaware that her eyes flashed a dangerous hue of yellow as she gazed upon her mate, Fleur moved forward. Coming as close to her destined one as she could without actually touching her. She took in every detail that she could again, her thrall thrumming inside her head urging her to simply take and possess what clearly was hers.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" She asked her Chosen. Thoughts of the finality of their lives part, the conclusion of them coming together as it was meant to be flashed though the Veela's mind. The girl merely turned her head away in a huff, Fleur could only smirk in response. Her mate was a feisty one, she could tell that already. Fleur had always loved a challenge. She couldn't wait to entice the girl into her arms.

Fleur had walked away that night, she had been watching her Chosen ever since though. Listening to the people around the girl, learning everything and anything she could about her. She had attained her name first though, courtesy of a helpless boy that she had seen coming out of the same class as her mate. Hermione Granger. Such a beautiful name, Hermione, it fit her mate. Fleur whispered across the open space between herself and her Chosen knowing it would never reach her, "Oui 'Ermione, you belong to me."

* * *

_Well do you like it, love it, want some more of it? Be sure to review and tell me your thoughts. All constructive criticism is received happily. Please don't abuse me for trying to write this story a second go round though. XD_


	2. Chapter 02: Acknowledgement

**Author's Note:** I don't write well in accents. So I will do the customary ze, throw in a few french words here and there, but that's pretty much the extent of my abilities. As stated in the overview, this is rated M. Though not for this particular chapter... Also, if you spot any grammatical issues, feel free to inform me :) P.S. This is version two, I accidentally uploaded the unedited chapter. My sincerest apologies dear readers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making money from this. All I take credit for are my ideas in regard to the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****_Acknowledgment_**

Fleur conceded to herself that hiding in unlit corners was becoming a new pastime, not that she minded. It was after all getting her closer to Hermione. Currently, she was in the library conveniently obscured by darkness in a nook between two of the many shelves that were housed here. It was also something that oddly thrilled the Veela inside her. She swore that she could almost hear it's purr of pleasure within her head. Her objective, make Hermione Granger acknowledge her. This was something she had been trying to do since some days previous. Spurred by an enlightenment that had come to the blonde by ... overhearing a conversation. If you could call a Disillusionment charm overhearing.

She had discovered that one of the Durmstrang students, a famous Quidditch player apparently, by the name of Viktor Krum had been caught watching her Hermione. The group of Hogwarts girls she was listening in on proceeded to whine, moan, and generally reject that such a thing could ever happen. Though not in such nice words. They had then began discussing that everyone knew Hermione and Ron had a thing for each other and would end up dating anyway. Fleur had left feeling nauseous and angry; not before hexing the girls secretly for their unacceptable language in regard to her Chosen though. She knew who the Ron they were referring to was, you can't stalk a girl for weeks on end and not discover who their friends are after all. Even if they were sniveling simpletons, as every single time she came within a 90m radius of the boy had proved.

The over powering Veela presence within her had urged Fleur to go and rend both boys limb from limb for their disgusting interest in what was hers. The idea of anyone other then herself possessing Hermione made her physically ill. So, she decided to nip the problem in the bud and make it clear to everyone just who the girl belonged to. She concluded the quickest means to the end she so desired was to make the girl acknowledge her. To make Hermione realize that she needed and desired Fleur. That she couldn't live without the blonde, that she wouldn't need or want to. She would make Hermione want and need Fleur just as much Fleur wanted, needed, and had to have Hermione.

So here it was that Fleur found herself in this particular niche gazing at her Chosen. The girl hadn't made it easy for the blonde to get close to her. It seemed as if she had an uncanny ability to sense Fleur's presence. Every single time in the past few days when the Veela had tried to make an introduction the girl had escaped through unknown means. So when Fleur began to saunter over to Hermione slowly, and the girl remained oblivious to her presence, she couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips. Another concession she made to herself, the smirk was becoming a facial expression she couldn't rid herself of when thinking of her Hermione. When Fleur was no more then 5 feet from her prey she saw the girls back and shoulders stiffen suddenly. Deciding to take pity on her little love she cleared her throat and announced herself.

"Excusez-moi, I was hoping for someone to 'elp me."

She continued forward until her body was just inches from Hermione's. Feeling the heat of their bodies mingle left her with a noticeable ache deep within herself. Leaning down she drew in her scent slowly. A mixture of aged parchment, ink and an indescribable fragrance that could only possibly be the girls unique aroma alone. She let her body move on its on accord for a moment. Her nose brushing against her companions hair in their closeness before whispering in the other girls ear, "You could per'aps be ze person to do so oui?"

She was delighted when a barely noticeable shudder ran through the younger witches body. The girl seemed to collect herself quickly though before inhaling deeply and turning her head to look at Fleur. When she did so she seemed to be startled by their proximity. The Veela held her distance staring deeply into Hermione's dark chocolate eyes, taking joy in the fact that if she leaned forward any further their lips might brush. Smiling at the wild maned girl she rose languidly leaving Hermione in, what she could only assume, a confused state. A great compliment to herself since from all she knew that it would be a hard task to do indeed to her intelligent companion. After a few moments the brunette blinked again and suddenly stood up, her lips forming a straight line and her brows furrowed in displeasure.

"What do you need help with?" Her question was quickly stated. Clearly she was hoping to get this over and done with, something Fleur wouldn't be able to oblige her with.

"I 'ave been searching for a particular book, but I 'ave been 'aving much difficulty with finding it."

Hermione frowned, her mind taken from whatever she had been thinking of before when presented with something that she was well acquainted with, books.

"What's the title, I'm sure we will be able to find it, the collection here is extensive. I'm assuming it's in English correct?"

Fleur smiled at her Chosen's use of we, she would be looking forward to hearing it so much more in the future. "Oui, it iz in English."

The blonde cleared her throat delicately and spoke very carefully, enunciating each word slowly. "Fantastic Beasts and their Consorts Through the Ages."

She watched as Hermione's eyes widened in apparent shock before speaking a muddled sentence she couldn't understand.

"Excusez-moi, I couldn't quite 'ear you?"

"Yes well." Hermione slowly lifted her eyes to meet Fleur's, "The reason you couldn't find it might be because I have it there." She pointed at a large table that was piled high with books. Fleur raised an eyebrow at her mate and smiled innocently.

"Oui, zat would explain why I could not find it." She leaned forward and kissed both of the girls cheeks, smirking harder as she felt her stiffen. "Merci beaucoup, I 'ave been looking for a long time. Per'aps I could sit wiz you and read what I need since you are in need of it as well, oui?"

The other girl swallowed hard and seemed to have a look of panic in her eyes when she answered, "Err no, that's alright, you can have it. I was just... finishing." As if to prove her point she started throwing things in her bag. "You can keep it, I will... I don't need it anymore... so..." She looked up and caught Fleur's eyes. Her's widening again to an incomprehensible level of cuteness. Fleur reached out and caught one of the frantically moving hands and stilled it.

"Non, you may keep it." She couldn't keep herself from grinning in a predatory manner, "You are in greater need of it then moi. I am told it iz a... fascinating... read. I will be sure to retrieve it from you in ze future. Be sure to enjoy it, 'Ermione." With that she drew the hand that was still within her grasp to her mouth before brushing her lips over the back the now frozen girls appendage. She left go of the extremity carefully, letting her thumb caress it softly while doing so. She smiled at Hermione before she turned abruptly and left.

As Fleur walked away the Veela that had been content and purring suddenly turned savage and commanded her to turn back and retrieve it's mate. The thrall that had also been swirling about her body in a contented manner suddenly roused. A pulsing headache forming as if it were beating against her brain in an attempt to make her command the Veela entity within herself. It took all her strength to keep walking and not give into her instincts.

Fleur was many things, she was not a fool by any means though. She had seen the books Hermione was reading. She was interested in Fleur, in what she was. She reacted to her in a way no other ever would, in a way no other could. As the gloating blonde continued her procession she realized that it might not be Fleur herself that Hermione needed to acknowledge. It might be the things that Fleur had awoken within her. She sighed and shook her head, the smile never ceasing from her perfect lips. Her Hermione was indeed going to be a challenge, thank god Fleur was ready for it.

* * *

Well do you like it, love it, want some more of it? Be sure to review and tell me your thoughts. All constructive criticism is received happily :)

Next chapter look forward to Hermione's POV. What ever could be on our favorite Know-it-all's mind?


	3. Chapter 03: Contemplations

**Author's Note:** I really appreciate all the follows and reviews I have been receiving. Thanks a lot everyone! As per usual, if you spot any grammar problems feel free to tell me. It's not my strong suit and I don't have a beta so I try my best. Things tend to leak through though. XD I apologize for Chapter Two. I accidentally uploaded the unedited version. I have since replaced it with its better counterpart. _**P.S.**_ I'm posting this early because I know there is no earthly way I will be able to post it tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making money from this. All I take credit for are my ideas in regard to the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****_Contemplations_**

Hermione Granger sighed and shut the book she had been reading with a snap. "Fantastic Beasts and Their Consorts Through the Ages, tch, fascinating indeed. Too fascinating if you ask me."

The brunette scanned the Gryffindor common room looking for her friends, oblivious lot that they were. She would just have to wait for the boys to come back from whatever escapade they were on so she could ask Harry for her desperately needed favor. She released another sigh and allowed her head to fall back on to the well cushioned couch she was currently occupying. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and began to organize everything she had learned from the books she had been researching as of late.

Veela, classified by the ministry as a Being. A sentient creature of profound beauty, when provoked and angered they are known to shape-shift into a bird like beast with leathery wings and a ferocious beak. When such a transformation occurs they are classified as a Beast due to their extremely violent and even lethal tendencies.

Known to have their own type of magic that is elemental, the use is natural and wandless. Only woman can be considered Veela. Male descendents of a Veela take all attributes from their fathers, while female descendents take after their mother more profoundly. Most strongly retaining the physical looks of a Veela and the magical abilities as well. That, compounded with the magic of their fathers, making them even more formidable opponents.

The origin of full blooded Veela and how they kept their blood pure throughout time was unknown to all but the creatures themselves. Any in-depth knowledge of Veela could not be obtained due to the secrecy of the entities. All that was truly known is that they wield a powerful force called thrall. They were vicious warriors in terms of physical, magical, and mental prowess. They are not to be taken lightly as foes, and even more seriously as lovers.

Hermione's breath hitched at that thought. The book she had been previously reading was very graphic in regards to how Veela interacted with their lovers, or indeed, their Chosen. Veela were monogamous, choosing only one person in their entire lives to couple with. How they selected the person was unknown, though Hermione had a sinking feeling she had some insight into it. The result of finding such a person either ended in a extremely beautiful romance, or more often, a terrible tragedy. Veela being extremely possessive and already prone to violent tendencies had a way of... destroying... anything in their way.

The aftermath of an incident involving a Veela's Chosen rejecting them, or even taking too long to reciprocate the creatures feelings, ended in death. A very bloody and gory death for the couple. Also, anyone that might have the unfortunate luck of being around them; or even worse, trying to interfere between the bonding of the couple. Hermione had never been what one would call a stupid girl. She could be a bit blind in some aspects, she hadn't lived through all the things she had without being observant and having a good amount of intuition though.

Hermione was very much aware that she had been followed ever since the foreign students had arrived. She also knew exactly who the perpetrator was as well. At first she thought that she was being paranoid as a consequence of the strange feelings that had washed over her on the specific day or their arrival. It had over taken and possessed her, she had the strongest urge just to... run. To where, or as she now knew, to whom was unknown at the time. But at the feast she met the person that had invoked such instincts.

The French witch captured her attention immediately. She could feel her presence. It was a heat that started at the base of her spine, licking upwards slowly as the other girl came closer. It was the strangest thing that she had ever experienced. The utter awareness, a want that came from so deep within her that she couldn't possibly identify the source. Trying to make her turn and run to the blonde. When she approached Hermione she was completely aware of it. She didn't have to see her to know that Fleur was there. The more the distance was closed between them the more she was overtaken with the invisible flames. It was all consuming and extremely disconcerting. She wouldn't lie to herself though, it was pleasurable in a way she wasn't sure she was supposed to know yet.

Thus her knowledge of the gorgeous, not that she would ever admit that to anyone, stalker. When she was alone in the library, walking in the halls, going to the Owlery, she was there. Always watching her from the shadows. She had to admit that Fleur was a gifted stalker, no matter how much she studied her surroundings she could never find her. Oh, but Hermione knew that she was there. She was after all an intelligent individual. One well versed in all things covert and secretive, a deep knowledge that came from ones life being in danger constantly and natural instinct. Fleur was following her, and Hermione now knew why.

The brunette wasn't one to play games though, she was a straight forward girl. So until Fleur outright said something to her, she refused to acknowledge her. With that thought crossing her mind, the portrait swung open with a bang and two boys stomped their way into the common room.

"Oi Hermione, you'll never guess who we just saw!"

Hermione sighed and looked at her red headed friend "No Ronald, I will never guess, just tell me."

Harry elbowed his friend and gave him a glare. "Just tell her what a fool you nearly made of us and get it over with Ron."

With a blush Ron explained that on their way back from drilling on their brooms to keep in practice for next year they had run into one Fleur Delacour near the Beauxbatons carriage. She had actually talked to them, well more like requested something of them. Ron being the blithering idiot that he was began to drool and utter nonsense, thus Harry had to save him from himself and drag the other boy off.

"Well, what did she want then?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"That's the thing isn't, she wanted us to ask you if you had finished the book so she could read it?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "I am curious about that book by the way."

"Bloody hell, who cares about a book. How do you know her! Why didn't you tell me that you were on speaking terms." Ron spouted off.

Hermione gave him a deadpan look, "Because I spoke to her once and it was more then enough for me thank you very much. To answer your question Harry."

She looked to her friend that had a bit too much common sense for her taste at the moment, "It's just a history book. It was an in-depth analysis of the Goblin Rebellion of 1622..." She watched as both their eyes dulled at the mention of something academic and smiled to herself. She hadn't been lying, it did mention the Goblin Rebellion and it was about history. More specifically about certain incidents that had happened in the past that related to the bonding of magical creatures.

"Errr... that's great Hermione. Anyway, I'm going to bed. You coming Harry?" The boy-who-lived nodded his head and stood to follow before Hermione caught his wrist and stilled him.

"Harry, I hate to ask but can you do me a tremendous favor?" Hermione looked around them making sure there were no eavesdroppers before lowering her voice and continuing, "I was wondering if I could borrow your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry's eyebrows shot up so high they were practically camouflaged by his messy hair. "Sure 'Mione, can I ask what for though? It's not like you to sneak out."

"Just a bit of girl time is all, it's... that time of the month you know." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a meaningful look, enjoying the blush that covered his face and neck. She was sure on some level she should feel bad about lying to him about that, she couldn't force herself to though.

"Oh, uh, sure, of course... I mean I will just go get it won't I?" He ran off up to the boys dormitory leaving Hermione to giggle to herself until he returned.

"Thanks a lot Harry, I mean it. If you ever need a little help with an essay, just say." She winked at him and ran out the portrait and down the hall finding a nice alcove to slip the cloak on. She had one destination in mind, the Prefects bathroom. She had been told about the swimming pool sized baths and wanted to go and relax. The constant stalking had taken a toll on her nerves, so the idea of such a retreat held a strong draw for her.

After some careful traveling she found her haven and slipped in without notice. She looked around herself and took in the sight of the place. It really was as stunning as everyone said it was. She let the cloak drop and carelessly started kicking her shoes off eying the huge bath. She really would refer to it as an in-ground swimming pool, she didn't care for specifics at the moment though. She sat at the edge of the bath and turned on the faucets while pulling off her knee-highs. She had just let her blouse drop to the floor when she lent over to turn the water off.

Suddenly that eerie feeling overwhelmed her, SHE was here. She turned her head slowly, dreading what she was sure she was about to see. She was still unprepared to take in the creamy white skin and nearly transparent blue lace lingerie that filled her sight. A melodic and sensual voice suddenly filling her ears.

"Why 'ello 'Ermione, you don't mind if I join you, non?"

* * *

Well do you like it, love it, want some more of it? Be sure to review and tell me your thoughts. All constructive criticism is received happily :)


End file.
